A shadow's prescence
by SH0GUN666
Summary: WARNING: this fanfic contains very strong sexual themes. This is NOT for the eyes of minors


The hunter traveled through the forbidden forest, slaughtering hunters and boars with a swipe of a claw and the pull of a trigger. He walked through some large some and discovered a pathway, with two fires lit at the entrance on either side. He walked down a small crevas and turned left to a open area, it was very foggy at the end, but this didn't concern the hunter. He proceeded to the area, still cautious of other beast to be found. Suddenly, there were strange figures coming from the fog, and they were approaching the hunter, fast. This caught the hunter by suprise, too much. He started to panic and couldn't fight at the moment. He tripped over a corpse sticking out of the ground and dropped his weapons. By this time, the shadows were already within a few meters of the hunter. He then tried to pick up his blunderbuss, but one of them threw a fireball at it before he could grab it. One of the shadows grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

The shadow then placed a hand on the hunter's mask, turning it left and right to examine it. It then took off the mask of the hunter and examined him again. The shadow then grabbed her blades and stuck them just on both sides of his head. The shadow then placed both of its hands on the hunters face and pulled it inside the shadow's hood. The hunter could feel many tenticles move around inside his mouth. He then slowly let the shadow do whatever it was doing. He slowly reached towards the shadows chest and found out, the it was definitely female. The shadow then broke herself free from the hunters mouth and tore off the front cloth of her robe. The other two then slowly aproached the two and sat down next to them. The hunter let his hands travel on their own and started to grip the chests of the other two shadows. The one sitting on the left reached down and started to rub the bulge on the hunter's pants. While the one on the right traded kisses with the hunter and the shadow currently on top of the hunter. the shadow on the left then slowly pulled the hunters trousers off, and his erection sprung from the trousers.

The shadow the pinned the hunters legs down with her body and started to gently stroke the hunter's cock. Then the shadow on the right lifted her robe and sat down on his face. The shadow's moans sounded like breezes of the wind, but they aroused the hunter. The hunter started to eat out the shadow and spread her cheeks between licks. The shadows on top of the hunter then clashed mouths as they seduced the hunter. The shadow pleasuring the hunter then slowly placed his hardened phallus and slowly slid in inside her mouth. The hunter's moans were muffled by the ass of one of the other shadows. Their silent moans echoed through the area, as well as heavy breathing. The shadow at the waist of the hunter had his whole phallus in her mouth, she could feel his heartbeat as she sucked. She could feel him expanding inside her mouth as she sucked and licked. The other two went at each other on top of the hunter, removing the bottom and front parts of their robes. They still had their hoods, but every other parts of their robes were completely off now. The hunter watched the two on top of him as they began to pleasure each other with their tounge and their hands. The hunter could feel it, his point of climax. He suddenly started to release string after string of hot cum in the direction of the shadows, they cherished and flourished in the mess he was making.

They all got off of him and lined up in a row. They laid down on all fours, with their rears facing his direction. He starred at the beautiful sight for a while, then moved to them. While he was still erect, he slid his phallus inside the one in the middle and started to finger the other two. They all began to moan and scream in the movements of his hips and his fingers. They could feel his fingers move around inside and his phallus grow deep inside. The movements he was making were orgasmic and they were losing it. He began to speed up and they couldn't take it. They had small drops run down their legs and they couldn't feel their lower halves. They were licking and kissing each other as the hunter were giving them something they haven't gotten in a long time. The hunter started to feel the need to cum again, and he was thrusting as fast as he could. He started to unload deep inside the middle shadow and had three fingers inside the other two. They all screamed in their great pleasure and took everything the hunter gave them. They then slowly went limp, lying down next to each other, naked and satisfied. The hunter grabbed his trousers and put them back on. He eventually went on to continue his journey, making sure not to forget the shadows of yharnam.


End file.
